In recent years, an in-vehicle system on which a plurality of video inputting devices are installed has been expanded. For example, one camera is installed on each of front, back, right, and left sides of a motor vehicle to show entire peripheral environment to a user with using the video, so that safety is increased.
In such a system, an image (for example, a downward video image from above of the vehicle) viewed from a virtual viewpoint may be generated in order to display a better image to the user. At this time, each input image has to be converted into the image viewed from the virtual viewpoint. However, in order to make the system at low cost, a device for the processing may be one. The setting for the processing is different depending on the image input, and therefore, it is required to perform a plurality of the processing with using one conversion device.
For example, as seen in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-81496 (Patent Document 1), the plurality of conversion processing are achieved by storing a plurality of distortion-correcting parameters and rewriting the setting of a correcting device by a CPU depending on a status.
Also, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H08-237519 (Patent Document 2), the plurality of conversion processing are achieved by preparing a plurality of luminance-correcting tables and switching from one luminance-correcting table to the other in a hardware depending on a status.